monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Justine Saina
Justine Saina - Córka duszki oraz dżinna, pochodzi z Indii, chociaż posiada zamierzchłe korzenie amerykańsko - tureckie, zawsze powtarza że najbliżej jej i sercem i wyglądem do hinduski. Naukę w Monster High zaczęła dzięki wygranej stypendium w konkursie. To pomieszanie sangwinika z cholerykiem, nie wiadomo czy spodziewać się u niej dobrego humoru czy odwrotnie, jedno można przewidzieć -jakakolwiek nie byłaby jej reakcja, będzie gwałtowna i porywcza. Upiorkę fascynują między innymi wyrób biżuterii oraz taniec orientalny i takowa kuchnia. Pasjonuje się także Yogą. Justine wydaje się być chłodna i wycofana, ale jeśli ktoś zechce poznać ją bliżej, przekona się, że pozory mylą. Dziewczyna, przez większość życia żyła w cieniu swojego popularnego oraz sławnego brata bliźniaka, mając tego dosyć wielokrotnie robiła innym na złość, byleby tylko wreszcie ktoś zwrócił na nią uwagę. Czuła się zapomniana oraz niepotrzebna, jakby nie istniała. Po wielu latach ukrywania żalu, wreszcie udało się pogodzić bliźniaki. Upiorka szczyci sie swoim własnym i wyjątkowym poczuciem humoru, jest nie zlękniona i mało kto potrafi doprowadzić ją do strachu. Osobowość Justine to szczera, energiczna, skłonna do podejmowania wyzwań, (typowy sangwinik z pomieszaniem choleryka) dziewczyna, jej dobrzy przyjaciele twierdzą, iż jest istną duszą towarzystwa. Cechuje ją pogodność i lekkość umysłu, przy czym niezwykle łatwo ją zranić czy doprowadzić do płaczu, dziewczynie wydaje się, że jest nudną osobą, z reguły zakłada, że nowo poznane osoby jej nie polubią, choć mama i ojczym wielokrotnie radzili jej, by się nie przejmowała opinią innych. Mimo chwilowych przebłysków, że nie wszystkie osoby będą jej życzliwe i nie warto się zmieniać dla innych, Justine z dystansem podchodzi do innych osób uzdolnionych podobnie do niej. Dziewczyna ma dwa oblicza: dla rodziny i dobrze znanych osób, których nazywa przyjaciółmi jest prawdziwym wulkanem kreatywności i radości, dla nowych znajomych jest chłodniejsza i bardziej spokojna. Dziewczyna niezwykle łatwo traci zimną krew, łatwo wpada w gniew aczkolwiek potrafi kontrolować swoje emocje. Bywa zazdrosna, tak jak to było w przypadku swojego rodzonego brata, a kiedy zazdrość zaślepi jej umysł, jest zdolna do najgorszych świństw. Zwykle po czasie żałuje swoich czynów, ile sił w sobie próbuje naprawić błędy, lecz na jej nieszczęście - nie wszystko można naprawić. Justine raczej nie ma wrogów, choć ona uważa inaczej. Można powiedzieć, że ma na tym punkcie kompleks, stara się wszystkim podlizać, przypodobać, wręcz na siłę zakolegować, czasem nachalnie. Zdarza się jednak, że jakaś osoba szczególnie nie przypadnie jej do gustu, wówczas traktuje ją jak potencjalnego rywala lub zwyczajnie za osobę, którą trzeba usunąć ze swojej drogi czy też unikać na każdym kroku. Cechuje ją swoje własne, wyjątkowe poczucie humoru, z którego często tylko ona się śmieje i tylko ona rozumie opowiadane żarciki czy dowcipy. Stara się poprawiać innym nastrój, jednakże nie wychodzi jej to zbytnio. Podziwia osoby, które umieją rozśmieszyć, oraz otoczyć opieką w trudnych momentach. Dziewczynę, pomimo tego że sama potrafi sobie pomóc, z opresji najczęściej wyciągają inni, albo mlodszy brat albo jakaś zaufana osoba, a wszystko dlatego że łatwo traci zimną krew i daje ponieść się emocjom, w mryzysowych sytuacjach, ma skłonności do odczuwania oraz rozsiewania paniki. Ponadto, dżinnce zdarza się slownie zanirzać czyiś intelekt. Wygląd Justine to przeciętnej wysokości dziewczyna o pół przezroczystej, ciemno beżowej skórze. Z uwagi na to, że wdała się w swoją babcię, ma typowo hinduskie rysy twarzy, jej brwi w odcieniu smolistego wręcz czarnego blondu, są bardzo dobrze zarysowane i widoczne. dziewczyna ma bardzo wydatne oraz pełne głębokiego wyrazu oczy o fioletowych tęczówkach z orzechowymi refleksami. Owszem, upiorka ma heterochromię odznaczającą się wspomnianymi "refleksami". Kolor tęczówek odziedziczyła po ojcu, zaś barwę refleksów po mamie. Dziewczyna ma odstające uszy i masywne dłonie, które często pokrywa tatuażami z henny, jej paznokcie mają kształt łopatkowaty. Z racji bycia pół dżinnem, ma charakterystycznie wydłużone uszy, zaś z racji bycia pół duchem jej kończyny są lekko przeźroczyste, w zależności od padanego na Justine światła, na jejciele widać charakterystyczne dla dźinnów zdobienia inaczej zwane pancerzem. Włosy dziewczyny naturalnie mają ciemno fioletowy kolor z lekką domieszką brązu, brązową " domieszkę" odziedziczyła po mamie, i stara się ją maskować często farbując swoje włosy, by podkreślić fiolet. Z uwagi na długość swych włosów często spina je za pomocą frotki. Od jej osoby, bije charakterystyczna dla duchów aura barwy wyblakłej lawendy. Relacje 'Rodzina' Justine jest córką duszycy oraz dżinna. Obecnie jej rodzice są po rozwodzie, z ojcem nie utrzymuje kontaktów ze swojej własnej woli. Jej matka ma nowego partnera, którego dziewczyna bardzo ceni (o wiele bardziej niż ojca) nie pamięta do końca ojca biologicznego, ale z tego co opowiadała jej matka nie był zbyt ciekawą osobowością, rodzicielka upiorki, - Alizee, posiada wykształcenie muzyczne ale zrezygnowała z kariery, na rzecz wychowania dzieci, ojciec upiorki - Sanjay z zawodu jest baristą, wyprowadził się po rozwodzie z żoną nie tylko z domu, ale i także z kraju. Mama Justine, posiada amerykańsko - hinduskie korzenie (babcia upiorki jest Hinduską, zaś dziadek Amerykaninem), ojciec arabsko - hinduskie. Dziewczyna posiada brata bliźniaka (dwu jajowego) imieniem Justin oraz dwóch starszych braci, również bliźniaków o imionach Jamal i Jason. Bliźniak upiorki jest z natury jak swoja siostra, upiorka zazdrości mu jego muzycznych zdolności, w dziećiństwie a i do dziś często rywalizują, jednak tak po przyjacielsku. Starsi bracia dziewczyny, to typowi "królowie" szkoły, zawsze gotowi do podrywu, podziwiani przez tłum. Dziewczyna zazdrościła im ich pewności siebie, czasami dokuczają jej oraz Justinowi, aczkolwiek czwórka rodzeństwa wie że mogą na siebie liczyć, każde byłoby gotowe wskoczyć za drugim w ogień. ''Dalsza rodzina Dziadkowie od strony mamy dżinnki - Jayashri oraz Evan zamieszkują jeden ze stanów USA, gdzie prowadzą wspólnie mały punkt gastronomiczny z kuchnią hinduską, dziadkowie od strony ojca upiorki, Saya oraz Abdel, zarabiają na życie jako archeolodzy, zamieszkują Turcję. Dosyć nie dawno temu, upiorka wraz ze swoim bliźniakiem dowiedziała się że jest od strony ojca daleką krewną Szeheryzade Chaahate hain a także Genievieve. Dodatkowo, w Straszyceum uczy się jej daleka krewna (od strony mamy) z Ameryki, imieniem Autumn. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciele upiorki to Ally "Octo" Pus, Blair DeGhoul, Szeheryzade Chaahate hain i San-Hee Yumeha. Ostatnio przyjaciółkę zyskała także w Chantelle Mohman. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna zaznajomiła się z Temperance Bon, Jodrin Raghba, Poppy Hokkaido, Sakura Naegi, Victoria Chainsmeow, Ezequielem oraz z Katie Bloodeyes, Vincent La Blanche, oraz Clementina Nočne. 'Wrogowie' Za upiorką, nie przepada Aaeminali Ogledalo, która uważa dżinnkę za lizuskę. 'Miłość' Justine to romantyczka, pragnie, by poświęcano jej uwagę oraz stawiano ją na pierwszym miejscu. Sama jest wierną i lojalną osobą, nie oszukuje i jest stała. Dziewczyna nigdy nie miała partnera, choć wielokrotnie wyobrażała sobie siebie samą na randkach i ciagle ma nadzieję, że ktoś w końcu podbije jej serce. Od czasów BHWC, dziewczynę chyba po raz pierwszy w (nie)życiu, trafiła strzała amora. Justine spotyka się z Nishanem. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakami dziewczyny są para szczurów imonami Tikka oraz Masala. Sziewczyna przygarnęła je jeszcze, kiedy mieszkała w Indiach, znalazła szczurki za trzepakiem obok swojej kamienicy. Zostały w Indiach, nie przebywają w Salem podczas nauki swojej właścicielki. 'Historie relacji' Z Justinem Saina Z siostrą chłopak ma różne relacje, w dzieciństwie wiele czasu spędzali razem wesoło biegając po mieście. Z czasem kiedy zaczęli dorastać, utracili swój dobry kontakt, każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Dziewczyna bardzo zazdrościła chłopakowi uwagi którą wiele osób darzyło jego osobę, czuła się pominięta, zwyczajnie zapomniana, nie potrzebna a i Justin nie miał czasu na spędzanie chwil z siostrą, miał pełno innych spraw na głowie, a to koncerty, propozycje występów, nowe piosenki...kiedy z powodu debiutu telewizyjnego Justina dziewczyna musiała zrezygnować ze swoich marzeń, to był dla niej szczyt. Nic dziwnego że Justine pamiętnego dla niej dnia wypowiedziała życzenie i wrzuciła monetę do fontanny przed halą symfoniczną w której chłopak debiutował, transmisja leciała na żywo w wielu krajach, we wszystkich ceniących dobrą muzykę stacjach a dziennikarze uwijali się niczym mrówki. Chłopak kilka miesięcy później poważnie zachorował, do czasów wydarzeń z BHWC! nawet przez myśl mu nie przyszło że Justine mogła mieć coś wspólnego z jego problemami zdrowotnymi. Kiedy poznał tajemnicę siostry, pocieszał bliźniaczkę ze to nie jest jej winą. Gdzieś w głębi serca, bardzo kocha dziewczynę, i chciałby być dla niej wsparciem. Z Jonquil Acoustic Poznali się kiedy Jonquil chciała...spróbować nowego "brzmienia" muzycznego wobec czego chwilowo zawiesiła działalność w rockowej kapeli z Sonną Rotson. Niestety, każda osoba którą upiorka pytała o dołączenie spławiała ją wytłumaczeniami iż albo nie ma czasu, albo ma lepsze rzeczy na głowie. Zawiedziona Jonquil nawet nie vyła w stanie uczyć się na sprawdzian, który odbyć miał się już jutro. Zmęczona lataniem wśród uczniów poprzysiągła sobie że stanie na rzęsach by wreszcie kogoś zwerbować, i tak padło na fioletowowłosą dżinnkę, na którą natraiła w bibliotece. Jonquil bez owijania w bawełnę przedstawiła dżinnce propozycję niw do odrzucenia, jednakże Justine nie była zachwycona, ciągle powtarzała że jest muzycznym beztalenciem. Mimo tego, Jonquil nie odpuszczała aż końcu hinduska pękła niczym porcelana w zetknięciu z posadzką. Po dosłownie kilku godzinach, Jonquil znowu odnalazła Justine po czym oświadczyła że załatwiła im wspólny występ na apelu, podczas którego ogłoszone miały być wyniki testów. Przygotowywały się kilka godzin lecz...Jonquil zupełnie nie wzięła pod uwagę tego, że żadna z nich nie śpiewa, a przynajmniej nie na tyle dobrze, by bez obaw otworzyć usta przed publiką. Dżinnka chciała zwyczajnie olać wyatęp, jwdnakże Jonquil ani myślała się poddawać. Justine prychnęła że woli uczyć się do testu niżli marnować czas na coś co nie wypali. Lekko zdenerwowana udała się do biblioteki. Rym razem nawet Jonquil bardzo się wzburzyła, w przypływie gniewu pewnym siebie krokiem wyszła na korytarz po czym rzuciła trzymaną w dłoni gitarą o podłoże, niczym zawodowy rockman chcący uradować tłuszczę swych fanów. Instrument rozleciał się w drobny mak jeden z odłamków trafił nie mal prosto w głowę Justina, który siedział kawałeczek dalej i przeglądał zeszyty. Upiorka nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, dżinnowi boqiem nie stała się większa krzywda. Oboje zaczęli się śmiać. Po chwili Jonquil posmutniała, muzyk bez ceregieli spytał dziewczynę co zaszło, ta streściła chłopakowi sytuacje z jego siostrą. Dżinn obiecał że zajmie się tym osobiście, i faktycznie po kilku godzinach przytargał do Jonquil Justine, która ze akruchą przeprosiła upiorkę. Wydawało się że wszystko załatwione, Jonquil ułożyła plan występu, znalazł się wokalista zaś Justine miała wybijać rytm na perkusji. Niestty, w dniu apelu Justine nie pojawiła się w umówionym miejscu. Do występu pozostało im nie więcej jak kilka minut, byli szczerze przerażeni - albowiem dżinnka pełniła dosyć istotną rolę w występie. Justin chodził w kółko ze zdenerwowania, natomiast Jonquil nerwowo obgryzała paznokcie aż...upiorka pojaśniała. Wpadła na pomysł, żeby zaprezentowac występ akustyczny. Tylko śpiew oraz gitara. Muzyk z radością przystał na pomysł upiorki (Nie miał zbytnio wyboru, albo to albo upokorzenie na całe Straszyceum) ich występ został nagrodzony gromkimi brawami. Następnego dnia, oboje odnaleźli Justine stojącą obok Temperance Bon, obie cieszyły się ze zdania egzaminu. Jonquil od razu nabrała ochoty by narobić niezłego bigosu, jednakże powstrzymała ją przed tym kula o którą podpierała się Justine. Dzinnka wyjaśniła całą sytuację, przy okazji chwaląc zasługi Tempie. Jonquil oraz Justinowi bardzo zaimponowały trzeźwe myślenie szkieletki oraz jej bezinteresowna pomoc. By uczcić zdane egzaminy, udali się we czwórkę do cukierni, gdzie rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Złapali koleżeńskie stosunki, Jonquil oraz Justin współpracują muzycznie po dni dzisiejsze. Z Temperance Bon Justine poznała Temperance przed lekcją szalonej nauki, na której miał się odbyć ważny test zamykający drugi straszysemestr. Od niego miała zależeć ocena końcowa. Temperance całą przerwę poświęciła na przesiadywaniu w bibliotece, podkreślaniu ważnych terminów zakreślaczami i wertowaniu notatek, które ówcześnie przygotowała. Wiedziała, że zda test na ocenę celującą, ale z drugiej strony czuła presję. W bibliotece była również Justine Saina, która niezbyt dobrze radziła sobie z nauką. Pot spływał po jej twarzy i szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w wydartą kartkę z zeszytu. Tempie zauważyła, że jej koleżanka z klasy sobie nie radzi, podeszła do niej i przećwiczyła zagadnienia, które Pan Hackington podał na poprzedniej lekcji, która odbyła się w zeszłym tygodniu. Justine uspokoiła się nieco, bowiem przypomniała sobie jak rozwiązywała na tablicy zadanie z obliczania masy substancji rozpuszczonej w roztworze o określonym stężeniu i gęstości. Kościotrupka odpytała ją jeszcze z poszczególnych formułek oraz definicji. Justine spojrzała na nią błagalnym wzrokiem i poprosiła, aby usiadły blisko siebie. Temperance nie była zbytnio zadowolona z tego pomysłu, ale uległa namowom dżinnki. Po kilku chwilach rozległ się dzwonek na lekcję. Dziewczyny natychmiast wybiegły z biblioteki. Temperance ostatni raz powtarzała materiał z ostatniej lekcji, dopóki nie przerwał jej donośny i przeraźliwy krzyk, który dobiegał zza jej kościstych pleców. Okazało się, że ów krzyk wydała Justine, która potknęła się na schodach. Tempie opatrzyła nogę koleżanki, wyciągnęła z plecaka fioletowy bandaż elastyczny oraz maść rozgrzewającą. Posmarowała stopę Justine, założyła bandaż i zaprowadziła do dormitorium. Następnego dnia, Temperance poszła do Pana Hack'a, aby usprawiedliwić nieobecność swoją i Justine, wyjaśniając przy tym całą sytuację. Nauczyciel bez wahania odnotował to w swoim kajecie i powiedział, że mają przyjść jutro po lekcjach, aby napisać test. Dziewczyny cały dzień spędziły na nauce, aby otrzymać jak najlepsze stopnie. Justine już całkowicie przestała boleć noga i mogła nią śmiało ruszać. Nazajutrz, po lekcjach, poszły prosto do gabinetu nauczyciela. Pan Hack posadził je na końcu klasy w dwóch ostatnich ławkach. Justine siedziała pod oknem, a Temperance pod ścianą. Obie bardzo się przejmowały i stresowały, nauczyciel rozdał arkusze, napisał kredą na tablicy godzinę zakończenia sprawdzianu i ustawił stoper. Po czterdziestu minutach w całej klasie było słychać głośny alarm wydawany przez stoper. Dziewczyny oddały testy, a Pan Hack porównał odpowiedzi dziewczyn. Okazało się, że obie dziewczyny otrzymały maksymalną liczbę punktów - a zatem, oceny celujące. Upiorki podskoczyły i przybiły sobie piątki. Od tamtego czasu pomagają sobie nawzajem w trudnych chwilach i mogą na siebie liczyć. Z Vincentem La Blanche Bliźniaki oraz Vincent poznali się na szkolnym festynie talentów. Nandi przytargał swoją torbę z przyborami oraz sztalugę na papier i tak się złożyło że jego "stanowisko" znajdowało się tuż obok kocyka na którym Justine układała oraz tworzyła biżuterię. Początkowo nie zwracali na siebie zbyt wielkiej uwagi, dopóki Justine omyłkowo nadepnęła na piórnik chłopaka. Od razu zaczęła przepraszać, ale Vincent nie słuchał jej tłumaczeń, zbyt zdruzgotany by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Justine poczula od razu poczucie winy na widok rozgoryczonej twarzy chłopaka. Dziewczynę, chyba jak zawsze uratował jej bliźniak. Dżinnka opowiedziała bratu o swojej wpadce, wskazując na rozzalonego Nandi, otoczonego połamanymi pastelami. Justin pomyślał przez chwilę, próbując (jak zawwze!) znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji, tymczasem jego siostra choć nadal zdolowana wróciła do sklejania koralików, wtedy dzinn wpadł na pomysł, opowiedział o nim na ucho siostrze a jej twarz pojaśniała, z radości aż przytuliła brata dziękując mu i zapewniając że następnym razem to już na pewno ona wyciagnie go z kłopotów. Bliźniaki od razu przystapili do wdrożenia planu, usiedli sobie koło Nandi i razem zaczęli sklejać kredki. Vincent był zadziwiony ich wyczynem, ale najwyraźniej plan piosenkarza się udał, ponieważ Vincent przestał żałośnie zawodzić. Mało tego! Przyłączył się do bliźniaków, szybko odzyskał dobry nastrój ale...ostatecznie kredki nie zostały "naprawione"... Powstała z nich mini " rzeźba" przypominająca jakiś budynek z architektury nowoczesnej. Cala trójka zasmiała się na widok efektu końcowego, tak odbiegającego od zamierzonego. Od tamtej pory złapali bardzo dobry kontakt. Z Priyą Daanav Bliźniaki oraz Priya znają się właściwie od...zawsze. Jako że cała trójeczka przyszła na świat w Indiach, byli swoimi sąsiadami od dzieciństwa. Jednakże ich przyjaźń była nie raz wystawiana na próby, albowiem tato Priyi rodziców bliźniaków uważał za zbyt biednych materialnie, by ich dzieci były godne by zadawać się z jego jedyną córeczką, z kolei państwo Saina rodzinę Priyi uważało za rozpieszczonych miastowych, którzy są niezdolni do samodzielnego życia i wszystko należy pojazywać im palcem. Prosto mówiąc nie przepadali za sobą, i to było dosyć zauważalne. Mimo wzajemnej niechęci do siebie ojca Priyi oraz rodziców bliźniaków, Justine, Justin i Priya spędzali razem czas a to grając wspólnie w piłkę, a to goniąc za latawcsm, czy odrabiając zadania domowe. Oczywiście, wszystko w tajemnicy. Niestety, ich wspólne zabawy zostały ukrócone, kiedy Justine wygadała mamie podczas przyrządzania obiadu o ich ostniej, wspólnej przygodzie. Naprawdę, była ostatnia albowiem po tym incydencie wbrew swojej woli, przyjaciele utracili kontakt. Kilkanaście lat później, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa żyli w odosobnieniu, co jakiś czas jedynie słysząc o sobie od znajomych lub z różnych mediów. Dopiero w Straszyceum trójka znowu złapała kontakt bliźniaki mimo powszechnej opinii o Priyi, mają dziewczynę za dobrą osobę. Wspólnie odważyli się by zakończyć komflikt panujący między ich rodzicami, wyjaśnili rodzicielom że nie powinni mieszać swoich dzieci w "sprawy dorosłych" oraz oceniać po błędach rodziców gdyż każdy ma prawo do swojego pruwatnego życia. Rodzice, teraz już późnych nastolatków, po tylu latach goryczy zakopali topór wojenny, aczkolwiek nie zanosi się na to by zostali przyjaciółmi. Trójka stara się obecnie nadrobić te wszystkie lata. Z Clementina Nočne Bliźniaki Saina, Klema poznała dzięki Bridgette Gargouille. Dziewczyna, musiala oddalić się na chwilę, wobec czego zaproponowała by odnalazła rodzeństwo a oni opowiedzieli by jej coś więcej. Klema szukala bliźniaków, pytając wszystkich ale...z uwagi na nie możność wymowy angielskiego alfabety fonetycznego, mało kto ja rozumiał. W końcu, pod biblioteką wpadla na Justine, której równiez zadała pytanie, czy wie gdzie znajdują się jak to ona doslownie rzekla "Justyna i Justyn" Hinduska chwilę wpatrywala się w Klemę, aż w końcu dotarlo do niej ze dzkewczynie chodziło o nią! Zaśmiała się perliście, po czym przedstawiła się a następnie wskazała na chłopaka, siedzącego w pierwszej lawce, zawołała go a ten do nich podszedł. Clementina, nie mogła uwierzyć, w to że są rodzeństwem to jeszcze ale...bliźniakami? Widząc jej zaklopotanie, rodzeństwo wyjasnilo dziewczynie tak w skrócie swoje dziedzictwo, amerykansko-hindusko-tureckich krewnych i tym podobne genealogiczne sprawy. Nie da się ukryć, że zainteresowało to zawsze pierwszą do dziwnych zjawisk Clemę. Po jakims czasie rozmawiania, bliźniaki odprowadziły Clemę do Bridgette, by kontynuowala swoją wycieczkę, a sami zostali dobrymi znajomymi. Z Aaeminali Ogledalo W przeciwieństwie do brata dziewczyny, którego Agledali toleruje, żywiołaczka nie znosi Justine. Uważa że upiorka jest lizuską, myślącą iż każdy potwór czy potworka będą ja uwielbiać. Aeminali często dziwi się jakim cudem Justin oraz Justine są spokrewnieni, zwłaszcza że dla żywiołaczki diametralnie różnią się wyglądem, i nigdy nie nazwałaby ich bliźniakami. Agledali często nazywa Justine "wazelina", szczerze nie przepada za osobami które celowo starają się komuś przypodobać i bez powodu zawracają jej głowę o same drobnostki. Unika jej jak może. Z Poppy Hokkaido Relacje dziewczyn zaczęły się w dość... specyficzny sposób, mianowicie od pamiętnego opętania hinduski przez noppera-Bo, po wydarzeniach z RoS Justine wiele razy musiała przepraszać za grzeszki, które Poppy wyprawiała przy pomocy jej ciała, między innymi było zwinięcie przez Poppy zapasu galaretki przeznaczonej na deser, by następnie skonsumować ją na szkolnym dachu. Oczywiście Justine była początkowo wściekła jak się dowiedziała, co wyczyniała, jednakże po kilku dniach złość na Poppy jej przeszła, każdy ma prawo oszaleć po takim czasie odizolowania od świata. Obecnie są dobrymi znajomymi, zanosi się na większą przyjaźń między nimi. Z Sakurą Naegi Przyjaźń Justine i Sakury rozpoczęła się dość klasycznie - na szkolnym korytarzu. Dziewczyny razem trafiły do jednej klasy i od razu spodobały się sobie, siadają koło siebie, dyskutują na przerwach, razem się uczą... Justine traktuje Sakurę bardziej jako dobrą znajomą, a nie BFF do grobowej deski, Sakura za to w ciągu kilku dni mocno związała się z hybrydą, tak, że byłaby gotowa oddać życie za Justine. Z Jodrin Raghba Jodrin poznała bliźniaki Saina podczas "zebrania Dżinnów" zorganizowanego w Straszyceum. Miało ono za zadanie zintegrowanie tej grupy i wzajemną pomoc w rozwijaniu swoich umiejętności. Początkowo hybryda nie była pewna, czy powinna tam iść, ale ostatecznie stwierdziła, że nic nie straci a może nawet czegoś się nauczy. Była nieco spóźniona, więc gdy weszła do sali uczniowie już byli zajęci sobą. Nie wiedziała za bardzo jak się wkręcić do jakiejś grupki, więc miała już zamiar wyjść, lecz wtedy zatrzymał ją chłopak - był to Justin Saina. Dżinn był wyraźnie rozentuzjazmowany postacią Jordan, która czuła się przez to nieco skrępowana. Chciała czym prędzej pozbyć się jego uwagi, ale on nie odpuszczał i zaciągnął ją do sali, aby poznała jego siostrę oraz innych zgromadzonych, którzy ku ucieszy hybrydy nie byli jednak zbyt skorzy do rozmowy. Justin zagadywał Jodrin o jego pasjach, co wyraźnie jej się spodobało - oboje posiadali duszę artysty. Z kolei Justine była nieco zepchnięta na boczny plan. Miała zamiar pójść do innych, ale wtedy to ktoś zahaczył niechcący o jej bluzkę robiąc w niej dziurę. Nieco wkurzona dziewczyna nieumyślnie zażyczyła sobie, aby to się nie stało a jako, że Jodrin ma moc ich spełniania w mig bluzka Justine była jak nowa. Zdumiona dziewczyna przekonała się do Jodrin i zapytała czy nie zechciałaby pokazać jej parę trików, aby sama mogła nabyć takich zdolności. Jordan chętnie na to przystała i zaraz zaczęła "edukować" bliźniaki Saina w tajnikach spełniania życzeń oraz technikach "jak spławić namolnego klienta". Od tamtej pory utrzymują ze sobą koleżeńskie stosunki. Katie Bloodeyes Dziewczyny po raz pierwszy spotkały się na dziedzińcu przed szkołą Monster High, gdy to Katie spieszyła się na lekcje i niechcący potrąciła Justine. Zaraz po tym zdarzeniu nie rozmawiały, wymieniły tylko krótkie "sory" i chłodne "nie ma sprawy" jednak los chciał, że spotkały się kilka lekcji później na wychowaniu fizycznym. W tedy to Katie chciała uciec z tejże lekcji i na jej nieszczęście znów potrąciła pannę Saina jednak tym razem zwykłe przepraszanie przekształciło się w krótką rozmowę. W następnych dniach znów się spotykały (później już Katie uważała i nikt nie lądował na ziemi) i dużo rozmawiały. Teraz często można je spotkać na przerwach gdy gawędzą. Zdolności *'Przenikalność''' - Justine moze przenikać przez ciała stałe (np.szafy). *'Telekineza '- Justine moze przenosić ciała stałe siłą woli. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Będąc dżinnem,Justine jest nieśmiertelna. *'Teleportacja ' - Justine może teleportować się, a także inne osoby w dowolne miejsce na Ziemii. *'Spełnianie życzeń '- owszem, dziewczyna może spełniać życzenia, jednakże nie rozwinęła w sobie tej zdolności, na tyle by ją praktykować. *'Zmiana w obłok pary' - Upiorka, potrafi zmienić swoją formę w postać liliowego obłoku pary. *'Przywolywanie przedmiotów' - Dzinnka jest w stanie "przywołać" (teleportować) do siebie przedmiot z pomieszczenia ściśle z nią związanego (np. Jej pokoju, zarówno tego w rodzimym kraju) lub przedmiot bezposrednio z nią związany (np. Plecak, telefon komórkowy, opaska do włosów etc...). Zainteresowania 'Wyrób biżuterii ' Justine bardzo ceni sobie sztukę jubilerską, kiedy mieszkała w Indiach całymi wieczorami rysowała projekty naszyjników i kolczyków, nadal to robi. 'Taniec ' Dziewczyna interesuje się tańcem egzotycznym, aczkolwiek tylko hobbystycznie i nigdy nie myślała, by się zajmować tym na poważnie. 'Podróże ' Dziewczyna od małego uwielbiała zwiedzać świat i odkąd pamięta marzy jej się podróż dookoła świata. 'Zbieranie pamiątek ' Przywiezienie bliskim pamiątek z podróży to dla dziewczyny wręcz obowiązek. 'Yoga' Ulubiona forma odreagowania stresu dziewczyny. Jest w tym naprawdę dobra, aczkolwiek traktuje tą formę gimnastyki jedynie jako zajęcie na czas wolny, coś czym nie mkzna zajmować się zawodowo. 'Medytacja' Szukając sposobów na okielznanie swojego charakteru, Justine trafiła na techinki medytacyjne, które regularnie praktykowała. Pozostało jej to do dziś, kiedy czuje presję na sobie od razu sięga po medytację, by wyciszyć swój umysł oraz zrelaksować psychicznie. Co więcej, próbuje naklonić rodzeństwo, że medytacja nie jest tylko stratą czasu jak to jej starsi bracia Jamal i Jason bezustannie powtarzali i powtarzają. 'Kulinaria, zioła i przyprawy' Już jako małe dzkecko, dziewczyna uwielbiała szaleć w kuchnii łącząc różne składniki ze sobą, w poszukiwaniu nowych smaków. Pasja do eksperymentowania z przyprawami pozostała w niej do dziś. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po bardzo widocznych brwiach. *Po sposobie chodzenia. *Po tym, że nie nosi spodni krótszych niż za łydkę. *Ubiera stroje, nawiązujące do swojego rodzimego kraju. *Ma hennę na dłoniach, przedstawiającą kwiaty oplecione łańcuchem z gwiazdami. Słówko o Justine... Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Residents of Souls *Bollywood here we come! *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie *Bloody Little Liars *Monster High A Perfect Christmas Portrayals W filmie Live-Action,thumb|left|75px w rolę Justine mogłaby wcielić się hinduska aktorka Afshan Azad, słynna z roli Padmy Pratil w filmach z cyklu " Harry Potter" która posiada nie mal doskonały wygląd do roli Justine. Głosu dżinnce w polskiej wersji użyczałaby Magdalena Wasylik, znana min. z roli Saffron Masali w serialu animowanym "My Little Pony Friendship is magic" zaś w angielskiej wersji językowej, Justine mówiłaby głosem Diany Kaariny, która użyczyła głosu Saffron w anglojęzycznej wersji "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic". Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka: ' JS (tylko przez Ally) Justi, Justusia, Just, Jusafara (w SeA), Jusia *'Ulubione powiedzonko:' " O, daj spokój..." *'W szkole najbardziej lubi...:' W-F *'A najmniej...: '''Historię *'Zwierzak: ' szczurki - Tikka, Masala *'Sekrety jej pokoju:' I ściany, i podłogi oraz meble w pokoju dziewczyny utrzymane są w odcieniach czerwieni *'Nie rusza się bez:' Gumki do włosów. 'Biografia skrócona' Justine na świat przyszła jako trzecie już dziecko (i jedyna córka) Alizee i Sanjay'a Saina , trzy minuty przed swoim bratem bliźniakiem - Justinem, 31 Stycznia w New Delhi w Indiach. Może i nie urodziła się w bogatej rodzinie, ale była otaczana troską i miłością. W dzieciństwie, wiele czasu spędzała na zabawach z rodzeństwem, może i nie mieli najnowszych zabawrk, a na święta dostawali jedynie po tabliczce czekolady ale byli szczęśliwi. Jako jedyna siostra swoich trojga braci, w tym jednego bliźniaka dziewczynka walczyła o uwagę. Była bardzo bystrym i (tak jak Justin) nadwyraz jak na swój wiek, dojrzałym. Jako jedyna z całej czwórki, nie bała się stawić czoła szkolnym dowcipnisiom i nie raz ratowała bratu skórę. Justine, jakoś nigdy nie ciągnęło do więzi rodzinnych i często o wszytkim co zachodziło u kuzynów czy nawet u jej braci dowiadywała się jako ostatnia. W miarę dorastania, również jak jej brat, zaczęła ukazywać swoje talenty. Jedakże, zupełnie inne niż Justin. Dziewczyna, szybko uczyła się różnych receptur, a co za tym idzie wzorów i śmiało mogła konkurować w imprezach i konkursach matematyczno-fizycznych. To dzięki wówczas 10-letniej Justine, Justin odważył się zaśpiewać przed kamerami w programie telewizyjnym, co wywróciło życie chłopaka o 180° a co za tym idzie, życie dziewczyny. Brat bliźniak Justine, z każdym miesiącem zyskiwał na popularności, jego utwory nuciła ponad polowa miasta, jeśli nie kraju. Dziewczyna zaczęła żyć w jego cieniu. Jako iż ich imiona, nie zbyt różnią się w wymowie, wiele razy odwracała się na dźwięk, jak myślała swojego imienia, podczas gdy chodziło o jej brata. Cierpliwość hybrydy traciła z każdym dniem, każdą usłyszaną nutą czy każdym prezentem od fanki jej brata. Rozgoryczona i rozżalona Justine, aż pękała nie tyle że z zazdrości, co ze smutku. Zdawało jej się, że o Justine Sainie już nikt nie pamięta. Czara przelała się, w dniu piętnastych urodzin bliźniaków. Bratu dziewczyny urządzono huczną imprezę, jej niby też ale tak naprawdę, nie mal całą uroczystość spędziła samotnie przy stoliku popijając soki owocowe, zazdrosnym i stęsknionym wzrokiem mierzyła otoczonego życzliwymi osobami swojego bliźniaka. Justine, w planach miała opuścić przyjęcie, by udać się na targii biżuterii, do których tyle się przygotowywała lecz niestety, mama piętnastolatki wręcz zmusiła córkę do zostania na przyjęciu, a co za tym idzie, Justine nie udała się na targii. Nie spełniła marzenia. Wtedy oto, cierpliwość Justine sięgla zenitu zenitów. Ze łzami w oczach, nie,auwazona wybiegła z imprezy. Ze złością kopnęła w fontannę stojącą przed halą, na ziemię upadła moneta. Nastolatka, niewiele myśląc, wrzuciła mpieniążek w odmęty wody życząc sobie by Justin już nigdy nie zaśpiewał. Kilka miesięcy póżniej, Justin naprawdę poważnie zachorował i to na zapalenie strun głosowych! Jakiż Justine przeżyła szok, kiedy usłyszała że jej brat prawdopodobne nigdy nie wyda z siebie śpiewu. Kiedy pierwszy szok dla dziewczyny opadł, zaczęła rozmyślać nad konsekwencjami tamtego dnia kiedy wrzuciła do fontanny monetę. Smutny wzrok jej brata, tylko pogłębiał poczucie winy hybrydy. Karmiła się nim niemal codziennie. By jakoś odciąć się od wszytkiego, jeszcze bardziej skupiła się na nauce. Wkrótce potem (jakieś pół roku) wzięła udział w konkursie naukowym, który wygrała a nagrodą było stypendium w Straszyceum Monster High w Salem w Ameryce. Hybryda, bardzo nie chciała jechać, jednakże stwierdzila że tak jeszcze bardziej odetnie się od wyrzutów sumienia i faktycznie, początkowo tak było. Po jakimś roku, wraz z przyjaciółmi wróciła na chwilę do Indii. Tam czekała ją nieunikniona konfrontacja z bratem. Po wielu przeżyciach, wielu przelanych łzach i wielu zmarnowanych dniach, rodzeństwo padło sobie w ramiona, ze lzami w oczach wybaczając wszelkie krzywdy. Obecnie, Justine jest jedną z lepszych uczennic Straszyceum, w wolnych chwilach pomaga bratu jak tylko może, chociaż nadal bywają między nimi spięcia, wiedzą że po tym wszystkim może być tylko lepiej. Po zakończeniu nauki w Straszyceum, Justine chciałaby powrócić do Indii, gdzie marzy jej się założenie własnej restauracji. Ciekawostki *Mimo iż urodziła się w Indiach, tak samo jej mama, dziewczyna oraz jej brat bliźniak posiadają Amerykanskie imiona, a jest to spowodowane tym, iż znaczna część ich rodziny zamieszkuje Amerykę. Dodatkowo, mama bliźniaków nazwała ich takimi imionami, gdyż chciała w ten sposób uczcić również swoje korzenie. *Choć Saina to tak naprawdę kobiece imię hinduskie, to jest także nazwiskiem Justine, jej braci oraz całej jej rodziny (od strony dżinnowej, nazwisko ma po ojcu). *Nowy basic zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Góra stroju jest inspirowana bluską Priyi z gry "Słodki flirt - uniwersytet" *Ona i Justin jako jedyni w rodzinie odznaczają się heterochromią oraz naturalnie "dwu kolorowymi" włosami. *Imiona jej szczurów nawiązują do dania kichni hinduskiej "Tikka Masala" dodatkowo, Masala jest także określeniem mieszanki przypraw. *Urodziła się 31 Stycznia, jest spod znaku Wodnika *Jej rodzice także urodzili się w styczniu, jednakże są zodiakalnymi Koziorożcami. *Uwielbia jeść samą przyprawę curry, jej bracia twierdzą, że to chore. *Kiedy się zdenerwuje, podekscytuje lub zasmuci, zdarza jej się mówić w Hindi. *Nie potrafi gwizdać i jeździć na rowerze. *Nigdy nie odwiedziła zoo. *Jej szczęśliwa i ulubiona liczba to osiem. *Nie przepada za smakiem ananasów. *Ma wielki sentyment do liczb parzystych. *Nie lubi ciast z kruszonką i nie przepada za kuchnią węgierską. *Imię jej mamy (Alizée) wywodzi się z francuskiego tłumaczenia słowa pasat - stały, ciepły wiatr. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|300px'Indie – państwo położone w Azji Południowej, zajmujące większość subkontynentu indyjskiego. Od północy Indie są ograniczone przez łańcuchy górskie: Karakorum i Himalaje. Z Indiami graniczą: Pakistan na północnym zachodzie, Chiny, Nepal oraz Bhutan na północy, Mjanma i Bangladesz na północnym wschodzie, Sri Lanka przez zatokę Mannar i cieśninę Palk na południowym wschodzie. Od południowego zachodu kraj otaczają wody Morza Arabskiego, zaś od południowego wschodu Zatoki Bengalskiej i Morza Andamańskiego. Do Indii należy archipelag Lakkadiwów leżący na Morzu Arabskim 450 km na zachód od wybrzeży kraju oraz leżące w Zatoce Bengalskiej archipelagi Andamanów i Nikobarów. Najwyższym punktem jest ośmiotysięcznik Kanczendzonga położony w Himalajach na granicy z Nepalem wznoszący się na wysokość 8586 m n.p.m. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300px'Dżinny ('arab. جن) – demony i duchy powstałe z czystego ognia bez dymu (w niektórych wersjach wierzeń z czystego płomienia oraz obłoku pary), które posiadają nadnaturalną potęgę i są niewidzialne, mogą jednak przyjmować dowolną postać (człowieka, zwierzęcia lub potwora). Utożsamiały one wrogie człowiekowi siły natury. Uważano ich za mieszkańców pustyni. Wiara w dżinny stanowiła bardzo istotny składnik religii Arabów w okresie przed przyjęciem przez nich islamu. Jako pozostałość mitologicznych wyobrażeń z przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii pojawiły się także w islamie, gdzie stanowią trzecią kategorię rozumnych istot stworzonych przez Boga (obok aniołów i ludzi). Dżinny w wierzeniach muzułmańskich dzielą się na dobre i złe. Dobre służą Bogu i pomagają ludziom (w szczególności prorokom), zaś złe (ifrity, sile i ghule) szkodzą. Czasem do złych dżinnów zalicza się szatana (szejtana). Podobnie jak ludzie, dżinny dzielą się na plemiona i rody. thumb|left|300px'''Duch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Galeria Justine rysunek.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Justine Justine ID.jpg TakiSobieSzkicJustine.jpg JustineSanHeeSonna.jpg|Justine,San-Hee oraz Sonna Ally i Justine.jpg|Justine i Ally Justine i Szeheryzade.jpg|Justine wraz z Szeheryzade SanHee i Justine.jpg|Justine i San-Hee AllyJustineSonna.jpg|Wraz z Octo i Sonną IMG 20161211 113020.jpg|Z Poppy BHWC okładka.jpg|na okładce BHWC TakiSobieRysunekJustine by Rochi.jpg|W jakimś niby hinduskim ubraniu Justine szkic pełny by Rochi.jpg ChibiJustineSzkic.jpg RysunekJustineZProfiluWZeszycie.jpg|Oto, co robi Rochi kiedy nudzi się na lekcji Justine i Justin szkic długopisem pełny by Rochi.jpg|Ze swoim bliźniakiem Cici San-Hee Justine koncepty MHICC.jpg Scenka do BHWC.jpg Blair San-Hee i Justine kolorami rysowane.jpg Kolorowy szkic Justine i Justina by Rochi.jpg KolejnyRysunekJustineIJustinaByRochi.jpg Justine syrenka.jpg GenievieveSzeheryzadeJustineJustinTakiSobieSzkic.jpg|Z bratem oraz krewnymi SzkicPortretJustine.jpg JustineIJustinZaMłodu.jpeg|z Justinem za młodu IlustracjaDoBHWCbyRochi.jpeg JustineIJustinPrzerysowani.jpeg|Inspirowane Simową pracą Liścia Justine w stylu chibi.jpeg|coś na wzór Chibi style Bliźniaki Saina za młodu.jpeg|z bratem, za czasów dzieciństwa Justineszkic.jpg JustineSzkiceł.jpg JustineWRandomowymStrojuSzkic.jpg Blair i bliźniaki Saina stylem serialowym.jpg|w stylu PDU WybraneOCStylemChibiNaBNByRochi.jpg Justine i Justin z rodzicami i rodzeństwem by Roch.jpg|z rodzicami i rodzeństwem JustineSzkic.jpg HappyBirthdayJustine&Justin by Rochi.jpg|urodzinowy art 2018 Justine i Akanksha szkic długopisem.jpg Tańcząca Jusia szkic BW.jpg Nishan, Accustica i Justine szkic.jpg Iluatracja do BHWC z Justine.jpg Nishan i Justine art.jpg JustineID.jpg|Nowy basic prsy którym pomogła Amity <3 Justine ID by Rochi.png|Stary basic w paincie JustineNewID.jpg|Też stare Justine nowy fryz szkic twarzy.jpg w różnych seriach Justine NS.jpg|New scaremester Justine PD.jpg|Picture Day Justine PD2.jpg|"Zdjęcie" Picture Day Justine FIG.jpg|Freaky inspired ghouls Justine ROS2.jpg|Fangtastic Passage Justine ROS.jpg|Jamonic Style Justine FP.jpeg|Flower Power - kwiat marakui Justine HOI.jpg|Horror on ice Justine PitC.jpg Justine&Justin MF.jpg|Monster Family z bliźniakiem Justine CB.jpeg|Coffin Bean Justine SEA.jpeg|Scarlivy Ever After - jako Jafar z "Alladyna" Justine GAM.jpeg|Gods among monsters Justine GM.jpeg|Game Monsters - Symmetra z "Overwatch" (no, inspiracja, nie przerysowanie całości, musiał strój do Justusi pasować) Justine DoL.jpeg|Defenders of Light oraz jej towarzyszka - Cristal Justine & Ima M.jpeg|Meanions Justine & Ima DS.jpeg Justine ByBy GG.jpeg|Boo York, Boo York: Gala Ghoulfriends JustineiJustinWRandomowychStrojach.jpeg Justin & Justine GR.jpeg|Ghouls Rule (z bliźniakiem) GrupkaOCdoDoL.jpg Justine & San-Hee DoL.jpg Justine FDOS.jpg|First day of school Justine Fangtastic Fitness.jpg|Fangtastic Fitness Justine GN.jpg|Gypsy Night Justine BLS.jpg|Bloody Little secrets Justine maska do BLS.jpg|Maska do Bloody Little secrets Justine Creepateria.jpg|Creepateria Justine Haunted.jpg|Haunted Getting ghostly Justine NB.jpg|Night Boonquet Justine i Justin TWAN.jpg|Tea with a nightmare - z Justinem Justine AMHI2.jpg|Nowe A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Justine BHWC new.jpg|Nowe Bollywood Here We Come! Grupowy art do serii Game Monsters by Rochi.jpg|Grupowy art do serii "Game Monsters" Justine 13 W - HTC.jpg|13 Wishes Galeria od innych Justine Skullette.png|Skullette justine od PixieGiggler (i Szip) Saina2.png|Justine w Simsach od Listka Saingłowa.png|portret Justine w Simsach od Listka Justine by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gala Justine Saina.jpg|Od Kicia 128 PrezentOdCzikoDlaRochi.jpg|od Czikorita08 Justine Skullette by A.G.png|Skullette od Amity. Gala JustineJakoDzieckoByCziko.jpg|Za młodu, by Czikorita08 Justineskulette.png|Obecnie oficjalne skullette od Liścia MoodboaordJustine.jpg|Śliczny board inspirowany Justine od Liścia JustineSaina by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali Justine moodboard by AG.jpg|Śliczny moodboard inspirowany Justine od Amity.Gala Justine projekty by A.G.jpg|Oryginalne projekty nowego basicu od Amity Meta timeline *'11 Październik 2016' - "Wnioski" Rochi'Octavija o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Justine Saina *'13 Pażdziernik 2016' - pojawia się Bio oraz art Justine. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Justine oraz tekst (nie licząć opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'14 Października 2016' - profil Justine zostaje w pełni opublikowany Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Indie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija